Coco Pommel and the Revenge of Suri
by greendogtheater
Summary: Coco Pommel enters an adventure which has her face her old boss and her sister who want some payback.
1. Thrift Polomare

Ch. 1: Thrift Polomare

It was a rainy day in the city of Manehattan, with ponies everywhere remaining indoors or walking out with their jackets on.

We cut to the Manehattan Prison where the criminal ponies that are in their are reeling in their sorrow and they were wearing orange jackets with numbers on them.

One of which happens to be Suri Polomare, a fashionista with a heart of stone and her number is 10114. You see, she had another designer named Rarity give her fabric under false pretenses and had her poorly protege Coco Pommel sew the fabric into dresses, but she claimed credit for them to win a fashion show. However, she was eventually found out due to Coco quitting and telling the authorities about the event. Suri got the blame and was arrested on the spot.

For 9 months Suri has been an inmate at Manehattan Prison with the crimes of false advertising and, because she claimed credit for the dresses, plagiarism.

"Uh," Suri said in disgust while looking out of the window, "I can't believe I've spent 9 gruelling months in this Tartarus hole, while Coco is out there, livng life as a free mare when she was the one who made those dresses. If I ever get out here I'm gonna..."

Before she could finish, the door to her cell was opening and a Pegasus guard was there.

"Come on, Polomare," said the guard gruffly, "Your bail has been paid."

"Finally," said Suri with distaste as she exited her cell.

Pretty soon, Suri was at the entry gates of the jail with her uniform off her and the raining has ceased.

"I wonder who paid my bail?" she asked as she came out.

"Hello, sister!" came a surprise voice.

Suri looked at the owner of the voice and saw that it was a dark brown mare with a blue mane and tail and a sewing kit for a cutie mark.

"Thrift Polomare, my older sister," said Suri as she came up to Thrift, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, it was probably because you've been in prison," said Thrift matter-of-factly.

Suri smiled sheepishly at this.

Pretty soon, the prison gates opened and Suri walked out and she and her sister went away.

Suri was laying in her sister's apartment, which was on the outskirts of Manehattan, after she was offered to reside there until she got back on her hooves.

"I gotta say, sis," said Suri while lying on a couch, "this apartment is something."

"It sure is," said Thrift, who is making dinner, "The landlord is so fair, that the monthly rent payment is a single bit."

"Wow," said Suri, "I might just consider moving into this place when I'm back on my feet."

"I don't blame you," said Thrift, "So, this Coco Pommel girl, she got you incarcerated?"

"Yes!" said Suri with rage, "That traitor's gonna pay for what she..."

"Easy there sis, easy,' said Thrfit as she came over to her, "Remember what Ma said to us when we were fillies?"

"You mean...?" Suri questioned.

"Yep, 'When somebody gets you down, slowly turn them around.'"

Suri gave a bewildered expression at this.

"It's like this, sissy," said Thrift, "if you want Pommel to pay, you gotta take it slowly."

"Take it slowly?"

"Yeah," said Thrift, "We just need a well thought out and elaborate scheme."

"Ok," said Suri, "But what can we do?"

Thrift gives a sneaky grin before something in her sister's ear as the latter listened closely.

As the information sinks in, Suri's eyes widened and gave a look of realization before she slowly gave an evil smirk.

"Ooh, sis," said Suri slyly, "I can see why we are related."

"Well, where did you get the, 'Everypony for herself in the big city,' philosophy from, Uncle Benevolence?"

"Yeah right!" said the sisters together before laughing derisively together.

"By this time in a few days," said Thrift evilly, "Coco Pommel shall pay for what she did."

"And when she finds out about the plan," said Suri while rubbing her hooves together, "it'll be too late."

The sisters laughed evilly about the evil they are about to commit.

Their laughter continues as their shadows are silhouetted through Thrift's window as the camera pans out to all of Manehattan.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Coco's Routine

**Ch. 2: Coco's Routine**

Dawn broke in the city of Manehattan. The sun shined on the open window of a sleeping Coco Pommel.

The tired Earth Pony slowly opened her eyes before yawning.

"Good morning, Manehattan." said Coco.

She got up out of bed, made it, had a breakfast of toast and milk, took a shower, combed her hair and put on her signature ascot and puffy head bow before vacating her premises and heading out to Brideleway for work.

"Coco, there you are!" said a buff Earth Pony stallion with a green coat and a yellow mane and tail and had a bow tie cutie mark. He was Dress Rehearsal, the supervisor of the Bridleway costumes and Coco's boss.

'Oh, hi Dress Rehearsal," said Coco shyly.

"Never mind the 'hi's'! We just got a request to do the dresses for Westside Tale. And nobody picked the costume Mareia!"

"And," said Coco, "that means that I..."

"Bingo, sister!" shouted Dress Rehearsal, "Now get to work!"

Coco nodded her head rapidly before heading to her station.

As she was heading there, however, she bumped into somebody, causing a collision that made Coco fall on her flank and rub her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry there..."

Before Coco finished, she looked at the pony she bumped into. It was a handsome dark blue Unicorn stallion with a tan mane and tail and had a pair of glasses for a cutie mark.

Looking at this stallion took Coco's breath away as her eyes turned into hearts and she gave a small smile.

'That's okay,' said the stallion as he looked as Coco, but the love struck mare gave no response.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked the stallion as he touched her shoulder.

This brought Coco back to her sense before suddenly giving an embarrassed grin, "Um...yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok," said the stallion awkwardly, "You must be Coco Pommel, the designer that was hired on Bridleway nine months ago."

"You know about me?"

"Yes, I'm Abettor, the new Pony Resources head," the stallion, now known as Abettor, said.

"Well, it has been nice meeting you," said Coco as she took her leave, "But I need to get to work."

"Me too!"

And with that, the 2 went off to their respective locations.

After work, half past 5:00 PM, Coco walked down a block of Manehattan, looking bored.

"Where did the time go?" asked Coco morosely, "Ever since the Mid-Summer Theater Revival, life for me has took a giant leap of predictability. I wake up, eat breakfast, take a bath, dress myself, go to work, eat lunch there, work my hooves to the bone, the go home and prepare for the next day."

Coco sighs as she stopped and looked at her reflection in a window.

.

"Well, Coco," she said to the reflection, "it looks like you've entered a mid-life crisis. And at such a young age."

She left the window with a down look. Unknown to her, two familiar shadowy figures emerged from the window and gave an evil grin to the walking Coco before giving it to each other.

Coco arrived at her apartment door but before she unlocked it, there was something on her 'Welcome' matt covered in tinfoil.

Curious, she unlocked her room and brought in the gift. She set it on her kitchen table and unravelled it to reveal a giant turkey.

"Ooh!" said Coco in amazement, "Where did this come from?"

She discovered a note near the turkey and read it.

"To Coco Pommel from a friend."

Coco put a hoof to her chin in thought,

"Well, it would be rude to refuse the gift, so maybe a bit of two wouldn't hurt."

With that, Coco began devouring the turkey like there was no tomorrow.

Later, there were nothing but bones on the tinfoil along with turkey leftovers.

Coco is seen groaning with a green face and a flabby stomach while laying on her backside on her bed and rubbing her stomach.

"Curse my gluttony," Coco said to herself before her eyes began closing slowly.

"Great," said Coco depressingly before yawing, "This giant turkey has now made me all sleepy..."

On her last words, Coco lost all willpower to stay awake and laid her head down on the pillows while snoring softly. She is now in a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Coco's Dream

**Ch. 3: Coco's Dream**

Coco was fast asleep in her bed due to the mysterious Turkey she ate.

Unknown to her, the 2 shadowy figures from earlier entered and had a mysterious cauldron full of green ooze.

They set the cauldron down in the muddle of the room and began speaking in a quiet language.

Suddenly, green mist that was coming out of the cauldron began heading to the direction the sleeping Coco was.

The mist went into the sleeping mare's right ear and came out of the left ear and Coco cringed as the mist floating through her brain.

We are then taken to the inside of Coco's brain.

Inside, Coco is walking through a dark pathway, shivering in fear. Just then, coming at her are splitting images of random stuff such as;

Suri being injured,

Coco tearing up,

a shadowy figure laughing in the background,

Coco being whipped at while being restrained in chains,

a knife twirling in the air,

a swinging pocket watch,

a shadowy hoof punching Coco in the face,

and Coco being squished by a pile of burning wood.

Coco gasped at this ran for her life while panting heavily. But more disturbing images kept plaguing her.

All Coco could do was scream in fear and anguish.

Just then, a rope was casted around her neck just as she reached a pit at the end of the pathway.

Recklessly, Coco ran into the pit and fell into it with the rope around her neck and she struggled to pull it off while falling.

Just then, the rope went straight with it's end part still tied around Coco's neck, making her dangle in mid air.

Coco's face went purple as she struggled for breath but she slowly shut her eyes whilst still dangling.

Coco gasped as she opened her eyes and breathed heavily. Turning to her clock, Coco sees that it is 1:30 in the morning.

She decided to head to the bathroom to both use the can and to clear her mind.

She splashed water on her face looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come on," she said, "Get a hold of yourself, Coco. You can make it through this night."

She got herself a glass of water, drunk it, and poured hot water into a plastic sack before setting it on her bed.

Coco then put a hoof to her head, "Ooh, better get something for this headache too."

She left to get a head pack full of ice and placed it on her head.

She then went off to bed again and laid down on the hot bottle, momentarily making her queasy, before getting comfortable enough to sleep.

Just then, the 2 shadow figures appeared from the right of her bed, grinning evilly.

The figures move to the moonlight and reveal themselves to be Suri and her sister.

"Stage 1, complete." said Thrift.

"And tomorrow begins stage 2." said Suri with an evil grin.

"And the dream we made her have is just a bridge away from coming true."

The duo snickered evilly in a quiet way so that they won't wake Coco and sneaked out of the room.

Coco is sleeping peacefully, remaining completely unaware of the evil that is about to be casted on her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Coco Meets Babs

**Ch. 4: Coco Meets Babs**

Coco was snoring loudly in her bed as the sun shined on her through the window.

Coco, however, did not wake up like yesterday, she just kept snoring and sleeping.

"Oh come on, Rarity," Coco mumbled in her sleep, "Why must you be so petty at times?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Coco suddenly got up and had a sleepy look.

The door knocked again and Coco let out a yawn beofre tiredly making her way to the door.

When she opened the door, there was a small brown filly with a red mane and tail and a pair of scissor for a cutie mark holding a can of coins.

"Morning mam," said the filly, "Sorry to disturb you, but would you like to donate to charity?"

"Sorry," said Coco while yawning, "but I have barely enough money to make rent."

"Oh, okay," said the filly.

"What's your name, honey?" asked Coco.

"Babs Seed, ma'am," said the filly, "And who are you?"

"Coco," said Coco before yawning vigorously, "Pommel."

"Are you okay, Ms. Pommel?" asked Babs in concern.

"I'm just a little tired," said Coco.

"Why?"

"Nightmare."

"Woah," said Babs.

"Yeah, there was a bunch of images that were too much to remember." said Coco as she put a hoof to her head.

Babs took out a bottle of water and instantly offered it to Coco.

"Here."

"Oh, thank you," said Coco as she took the bottle and downed its contents.

Coco sighed when she finished the bottle.

"Miss?" asked Babs.

"Yes, Babs?"

"Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?"

Coco looked taken back before putting a hoof to her chin in thought.

"That might be what I need, yeah," She said, "And thank goodness today is my day off."

"Well, okay, I need to go," said Babs as she is about to leave.

"Okay," said Coco, slowly returning to her room, "Good luck with the charity."

"I will!"

And with that, both females went their respective ways.

However, when Babs was 5 feet away from Coco's door, a strange knock was heard.

She heard the knock and instantly stopped dead in her tracks and gave a blank look.

Out of the shadows came Thrift Polomare with a sly look.

"Well now, my little filly," she said as she came to Babs, "You did a good job."

"Thank you, Mistress," said Babs in a monotone.

Thrifty chuckled derisively and said, "Mistress, I love it."

Thrifty cleared her throat and said to the hypnotized Babs, "Now my dear, you shall run along home, and sleep off this encounter. Understood?"

"Yes mistress." said Babs as she left with the blank stare still standing on her face.

Thrifty snickers before grabbing a pocket watch from her coat.

"I love hypnosis," she said through her teeth, "Especially how Ms. Pomm-Pomm is gonna get a taste of it real soon in the therapist department."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Slave Maker

**Ch. 4: Slave Maker**

Coco followed the address on the phone book and went to her appointment with the therapist. She arrived at a scraggly looking building.

"Well, this is the right address," said Coco as she went in.

The inside was kind of dark and spooky, but still maintained the appearance of a therapist office.

"Anypony home?"

Suddenly, there came out from the other side a silhouette, making Coco worried, before the silhouette turned on the lights and revealed itself to be a dark brown Earth Pony mare with a blue mane and tail wearing suit/pants mix clothing that covered her cuite mark and was wearing giant circular glasses.

"Welcome, my dear," said the mare in a bad-sound Austrian accent, "What brings you here today?"

"I made an appointment here today," said Coco in fear.

"Ah yes," said the therapist, "Ms. Pommal; right?"

"Pommel, actually," corrected Coco.

"Of course," said the therapist before gesturing her to come to her, "Come here and tell the doctor what's wrong."

Coco nodded and went to sit on a couch.

"So, you have had this terrible dream, child?" asked the therapist.

"Yeah," shuddered Coco, "It was a nightmare! It was so quick that I don't even know what I saw."

"Well then," said the therapist, "I have a solution for that."

The therapist took out a golden pocket watch and swung it by Coco's face.

"Now, my dear," said the therapist, "just look at the watch and clear your mind."

Coco looked at the watch and found it mesmerizing. Before long, she gave a shocked look as a flashback occurred in her head, showing the same swinging watch.

"That's the..." Coco began, before she stopped as her irises shrank and gave a zombified look. Coco Pommel is now hypnotized

The therapist gave a sudden evil grin while withdrawing the watch and she took her wearing items off and revealing herself to be Thrift Polomare.

"Now Coco," said Thrift sinisterly, "You are in my complete control."

"I am in your complete control," said Coco in a monotone.

"When you hear the word, 'Griffonstone', you will be released from your trance, but when you hear the word, "Canterlot", you will fall into the deepest trance and be open to any order or suggestion you hear."

"Yes, mistress,"

"Good, now then, 'Canterlot'."

Coco stood up straight while remaining in her trance.

Thrift then said sinisterly while whispering in the brainwashed Coco's ear, "Alright Coco, you will return home and remember not coming here today or that therapsit collum you found in that phonebook."

Coco mindlessly nodded and went out the door, Thrift watching with evil glee.

After she left, Suri came in with a smug.

"Saw her coming out of here," she said, "You did it, did you?"

"All part of the plan to get your revenge, sis." said Thrift.

"Excellent," said Suri evilly.

The two mares then laughed derisively as their plan was being executed without flaw.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Abettor Gets Suspicion

**Ch. 6: Abettor Becomes Suspicious**

Coco was sleeping in her bedroom before waking up with yawn.

There was a knock at the door and a curious Coco went to answer it and at the door was Abettor.

"Hi," said Abettor

"Oh, hi," said Coco shyly.

"How was your day off yesterday?'

Coco gave bewildered look, "Great, but for some reason, I felt like I slept through half the day."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Abettor.

"Well," said Coco, "I can't remember what happened before 1:15?"

"What time did you go to bed?" asked Abettor.

"I think around 7:30."

"17 hours and 45 minutes," mused Abettor, "Must be a new record."

"It must have been because of the turkey I ate."

"Turkey?"

"Yep," said Coco, "On the night before last night and I ate a big batch of it."

"Well, thank heavens you're awake now," said Abettor, "More than I can say when I woke up at noon that day at Canterlot."

Hearing that word, Coco gave a sudden blank look as her irises shrank.

Abettor gave a confused look at this, "Coco?"

He waved a hoof in front of her face.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Yes, master." she said in a monotone before suddenly closing the door.

Abettor was weirded out by this.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "That was awkward."

The door opened to reveal Coco washed up and looking radiant while remaining under the hypnosis grasp.

"I will heading off to work now," said Coco monotonously before heading to the elevator.

"Yeesh," said Abettor, "I've never seen weirdness like that since we made gloves for that actor from Griffonstone."

Upon hearing that, Coco's pupils regained their regular size and she shook off the trance.

"Wha..." she said dizzily, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" asked Abettor as he came to her, "You face went all blank for a moment."

"Really?" asked Coco.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know," replied Coco.

"Maybe you should take anotheR day off." suggested Abettor.

"Oh, no" said Coco, "The boss would be sore. I have tog o to work."

She went to the elevator and pushed the down button and quickyly got in, leaving a completely bewildered Abettor.

Abettor put a hoof to his chin in thought and suspicion.

"Hmm," he mused, "That was weird."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Coco Meets Tosspot

**Ch. 7: Coco Meets Tosspot**

Coco was walking down the Manehattan sideways at nightfall, having finished her work.

"What to do? What to do?" said Coco.

She overheard some nosie and trotted to the source and saw what looked like a bar.

Coco opened the door to the bar place and saw many ponies laughing and having the times of their lives.

Coco quietly made her way to the bar and sat down on a chair and met the barista pony. It was a tan pegasus with a periwinkle mane and tail and a pink elephant for a cutie mark.

"Why hello there Miss," said the pegasus, "Tosspot's the name and barkeeping is my game!"

"I'm Coco; Coco Pommel," Coco introduced herself.

"Well Ms. Pommel, what can I do you for this night?" asked Tosspot.

"I would like a drink to sooth a little stress I'm feeling," said Coco, "Just give me something that can ease stress."

Tosspot put a hoof to his chin in thought before getting an idea as he rushed to the back.

Coco tapped her hoof on the bar in patience until a barrel was slammed down in front of her, catching her by surprise.

"Behold!" said Tosspot, coming from behind the barrel, "Bubbling Brew, the most stress relieving drink imaginable."

After Tosspot put the drink next to Coco, the mare looked at it with uncertainy.

"Is it safe?" asked Coco.

"Is it safe?" Tosspot said with a chuckle, "It's been tested like 6 times."

Coco still looked hesitant and sniffed the drunk before shurgging and took a giant gulp of the drink.

Coco sighs as she put the drink down.

"That was becoming." said Coco calmly.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open before going into a coughing fit. Before long, she gave a relaxed look and her body was doing a small swaying motion.

"Miss Pommel," asked a concern Tosspot, "Are you alright?"

"I never felt better," said Coco in a drunk-like manner, "What's in that drink? Some sort of magic spell?"

"Wow," said Tosspot, "I neevr saw somepony this chilled since that unicorn anger management instructor in Canterlot."

Coco just stood there, looking completely doped.

"You know," Coco slurred to Tosspot, "That place reminds me of something the other yesterday."

"It does?" asked Tosspot, "What?"

"Well, you see," began Coco, before she suddenly yawned and shook her head before rubbing it and opening her eyes slowly.

"What...just happened?" asked Coco.

"My drink completely doped you up!" said Tosspot.

"It did?" asked Coco.

"Yeah, and then..."

"I don't have a lot of time to talk," said Coco suddenly, "I need to get back home. Got work to do tomorrow."

With that, Coco bolted out, leaving a completely perplexed Tosspot.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Final Phase

Ch. 8: The Final Stage

Coco laid in bed for the day. Thankfully, it was Sunday; she did not work that day. None of her employees do.

"Oh, my aching head," said Coco, looking like she had a hangover, "That drink last night put me in a real tizzy."

There was a sudden knock at the door, the resulting of which made Coco wince.

"Not now!" shouted Coco softly, "I'm having a head trauma here."

"Sorry!" said a familiar voice from behind the door, "Just a magazine salesmare from Canterlot!"

Hearing that suddenly made Coco's irises shrink and she gave a zombified look.

"Is your head still sore?" asked the voice.

"No, mistress." said Coco in a monotone.

"Great, now open the door."

Coco walks to the door and opens it to reveal Thrift and Suri, with the most evil glances imaginable.

"So, Coco," said Suri menacingly as she approached the brainwashed mare, "We have a small favor for you to do."

At nightfall, we see Coco, Suri, and Thrift outside of the Bridleway workhouse where Coco works at.

"Remember the order, Coco?" asked Thrift.

"Yes I do, Mistress," said Coco mechanically.

"Then go do it," ordered Suri.

"Yes, mistress."

Coco walked up to the front of the Bridleway workplace entrance and flipped a nearby switch.

Inside, every automated security breach was down.

"Excellent," said Suri as she came up to the door and opened it for her and the hypnotized Coco to walk through.

The duo entered and after a montage of walking in various places, they came across an office called "Costume Supervisor".

"This is it," said Suri as she busted open the doors with her hind legs and she and her mindless slave went in.

"Okay, you know what happens now?" asked Suri.

"Yes, mistress."

In a matter of moments, Suri began knocking herself into various objects, causing herself bodily harm.

She soon stops and throws herself to the floor in front of a zombified Coco, who is holding a plank of wood over Suri, in a pose of pre-harming her.

"Griffonsotne," Suri said weakly.

Coco soon came out of her trance again and looked at her surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?"

Coco heard groaning and saw Suri beaten below her.

Coco gasped in fright, "Suri?"

"Why did you do this to me, Coco?" asked Suri in pain.

"Huh?"

It is then that Coco saw the wooden plank in her hooves and gasped as she dropped it.

Suri coughed up and said, "You did this to me."

Coco backed away slowly in fear and trauma before making a b-line out of the office and out of the building.

As soon as Coco made it out, a light flashed before her eyes.

"Halt! You are under arrest!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Detective Rarity Strikes Again!

**Ch. 9: Detective Rarity Strikes Again!**

Coco Pommel has never been more scared than what she is right now.

She has been restrained in chains and some unicorns are using whips to make her go into their police mobile cart.

"Coco Pommel," said an earth pony police mare, "You are under arest for breaking and entering into the Bridleway, dressing department, vandalizing the possessions it has, and assaulting a mare."

"Please, I wasn't aware of what has happening." said Coco as she wept unashamedly.

"You have the right to remain silent. Should you give up the right to remain silent, anything you tell us can and shall be used against you in a court of law."

As Coco entered the cart, the cop resumed his rant, "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be presented to you in a court of law."

As a crying a Coco is carried off, Suri Polomare watches from a nearby mobile hospital bed with an evil grin.

"Don't you worry none, Ms. Polomare," said a medic pony as she pushed the mobile cart into a medic cart, pulled by some earth ponies.

 _3 Days Later_

Coco was sobbing in her prison cell.

"I don't know what happened," Coco said through her tears, "I really don't."

Suddenly, a cop came in.

"Miss Pommel, you have a visitor."

The cop left and Coco wodnered who would visit her.

Suddenly, a white unicorn dressed in a mostly light-dark red dress and hat appeared in the light.

"Hello, Coco."

"Rarity?"

"That's right, my friend," said Rarity, lowering her hat to her eyeballs, "I have heard of your travesty and have come to let you know that I have an instinct that tells me you were set up."

"I was?" questioned Coco.

"Yes," said Rarity as she nodded, "And I am going to do everything in my power to prove it."

"Don't bother," said Coco solemnly, "I wouldn't want you to interfere with police business and get thrown in here with me."

"Nonesense!" insisted Rarity, "I would break every law in Equestria for you, my dear."

"You know, me sitting here crying reminds me of a dream I had not too long ago."

"Dream?"

"Yeah," said Coco, "It was after I filled my stomach up with a surprisde turkey and..."

Coco proceeded to tell Rarity everything in her dream, even the time she felt as though she missed half the day (in reality, she was under Suri and Thrift's hypnotic influence).

"So your dream had a swinging watch, you being whipped, Suri hurt, you crying, a shadow giving a maniacal laugh, a knife twirling in the air, a shadow punching you in the face, and a pile of burning wood falling on you."

"Yeah and the weird thing is, I think I saw only half of those images."

"In other words, the other half could happen?" asked Rarity.

"I guess so." said Coco.

"Well, don't fret, my dear," said Rarity, "I will do all I can to clear your name."

Rairty then set out to investigate the crime, determined to clear her friend of all charges.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Finding Out

Ch. 10: Finding Out

Rarity went to the office of Dress Rehearsal, costume designer supervisor of Bridleway and Coco's former boss. The office underwent some repairs while Rarity was interviewing Dress Rehearsal himself while jotting down notes on a notepad.

"I'll say Coco's been acting weird," said Dress Rehearsal to Rarity, "Complaining about her sore head nonstop and basically lying down at every opportunity."

"Maybe her soar head had something to do with that dream of hers," said Rarity.

"Dream?" said Dress Rehearsal.

"Yes," said Rarity, "She said that she saw a few visions and she believes that half of those visions have come true."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Rarity, "And one of those visions is seeing Suri Polomare get hurt."

"well ,I can see how that's true," said Dress Rehearsal bluntly.

"Well I have a hunch that says that Suri herself might know more to this story than meets the eye."

With that, Rarity went off. Just then, Abettor came in the office.

"What was that all about boss?" asked Abettor.

"She's a friend of Coco's who says that she's been set up," said D.R.

"I see," said Abettor in thought, "You know, I've been getting some odd vibes from Coco before she was arrested."

"What kind of odd vibes?" asked Dress Rehearsal.

"Well..."

Rarity got the address to Suri's apartment and managed to get to the window of the room. She peeked in through the window and saw Suri and her sister as Suri took off some casts put in her legs. Rarity estimated that this was due to the 'assault' laid onto her by Coco.

"Oh, Thrift," said Suri slyly, "What a positively slick plan you had."

"I know, right?" said Thrift.

Hearing this, Rarity charged up her horn.

"All I had to do was send a turkey to make her all sleepy," said Thrift, "Whoop up a potion to make her see what her future has in store for her, hypnotize her into breaking into Dress Rehearsal's office and you would hurt yourself and we would make it look like Coco did it!"

"I have a feeling that Coco won't be getting herself out of this mess anytime soon." said Suri.

The two sisters laughed derisively as Rarity hid from the window and into a nearby bush.

"I've got to get this evidence to the Manehattan Police."

With that, Rarity ran off into the night, determined to expose the true culprit of this dastardly scenario.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Extra, Extra

Ch. 11: Extra, Extra

The ponies of Manehattan were walking about, minding their own business, when a colt holding a bunch of newspapers shouted out.

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Miss Coco Pommel vindicated of her crimes is the cause of mind control!"

The ponies got curious and went to the colt and read the story.

"Holy moley," said one pony,"It turns out Coco was hypnotized into breaking into the costume section in Bridleway."

"And the real culprits are recently paroled plagiarist and Coco's ex-mentor Suri Polomare and her sister Thrift Polomare," said another.

The crowd suddenly clamored.

"Scandal!"

"Outrageous!"

"Cruel!"

Abettor came among the crowd and soon got the news.

"Oh no," he said in worry, "Coco."

We cut to Coco's apartment where she is having tea with Rarity.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me Rarity." said Coco gratefully.

"My pleasure, darling," said Rarity, "You would not beleive how angry I felt when I found out that it was Suri's fault along with her sister's."

"I know," said Coco, "That's what I'm thinking about. I still have a post-hypnotic state. I could still be the mindless slave of someone."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Rarity boldly.

"And me," said Abettor as he came into Coco's room.

"Abettor," said Coco in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your little 'experience'," said Abettor, "And to tell you the truth, I've witnessed it myself."

"You have?" asked Coco.

"Yeah," said Abettor, you fall into a trance and then come out of it when somepony says these words in that order."

He levitated a piece of paper with the words 'Canterlot-Hypnotized' and 'Griffonstone-Released'.

"Woah," said Coco, "I thought I found the C word peculiar."

"Huh?" asked Rarity.

"I felt like I had dreams of someone saying the C word. I never would have realized that was what's putting me under Suri's power."

"And Griffonstone?" asked Rarity.

"I only had a minor strange feeling whenever someone said that word around me when I was lucid."

Rarity turned her attention to Abettor. "Coco also said that she had a dream where a bunch of events took place and seeing Suri get hurt was one of them."

"I know," said Abettor, "The question is how?

"Why, yours truly had something to do with it." said a sassy voice, causing the trio to turn and were shocked see Suri and Thrift in the doorway, scowls placed on their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Suri Confronts Coco

**Ch. 12: Suri Confronts Coco**

Coco, Abettor, and Rarity looked positively shocked at seeing Suri and her sister in Coco's room.

"Why Suri," said Coco nervously, "What an unexpected surprise."

"Isn't it?" asked Suri tensely.

"Because we consider having a hoard of cops right out front the doorstep on my apartment to be even more surprising!"

"Well maybe you guys wouldn't have cops on your tail if you didn't frame her!" shouted Rarity, defending Coco.

"Yeah!" agreed Abettor, "You couldn't leave her alone couldn't you?"

"Why'd you do it?" asked Rarity.

"Why?" said Suri indignantly, "It's because of her that I had to endure nine months of Tartarus!"

"Huh?" said Coco in confusion.

"She means that she holds Coco responsible for her time in prison." said Thrift.

"What?" said Coco in surprise, "How am I responsible?"

"You sold me out to the authorities when I made my dresses for Fashion Week out of Rarity's fabric," spat Suri before realizing, "Correction: You were the one who made the costumes not me."

"Yeah," said Coco shyly before looking determined, "But that was own fault."

"What?!" said Suri and Thrift in shock.

"You not only tricked Rarity into giving you the fabric, but you also took credit for their production when I did all the work."

"Pathetic," said Abettor, "You can swindle fabric out of an innocent soul, but you're too lazy to even make dresses from the fabric to took."

"Yeah." said Rarity.

"And the only reason I told on you was because I knew that in my heart, it was the right thing to do."

"Oh, please," said Suri, "Like anypony else in that contest wouldn't have done what I did."

"That doesn't make it right!" said Rarity.

"Hey!" Thrift stepped forward to Rarity, "If you hadn't stuck you big muzzle where it didn't belonged, we wouldn't be here."

"Stop blaming somepony else for what happened to you that was the result of your own doing." said Abettor.

"Enough!" shouted Suri, "If you think we are going to just go away to jail that easily, you don't know the Thrift sisters."

The villainous siblings ran to attack the ponies.

Coco recoiled in fright but Rarity and Abettor charged up their horns and set out two warning zaps that made the sisters stop.

"Just try, Suri." said Rarity,

"Or don't," said Abettor nonchalantly, "Either way, to you both, it's a lose-lose."

Suri is about jump in anger, but Thrift spoke up.

"Very well then," said Thrift suddenly, "We'll go quietly."

Suri looked shocked.

"That's better," said Rarity as she and Abettor settled their horns down.

"We'll just be on way to the prison...in Canterlot."

There was a moment of silence before Rarity giggled smugly.

"You didn't think we would forget about what you did to our friend's mind here, right?"

"Yeah," said Abettor, "Using my magic, I cured her of the trance. She's no longer your mindless puppet."

"You guys are o-so cunning," said Thrift casually, "Too bad that was directed at the wrong pony."

Rarity, Coco, and Abettor looked confused.

'What do you mean?" asked Coco.

Thrift gestured to her sister who was standing still like a statue for some reason.

"Suri?" asked Coco shyly before the said pony suddenly began making a beeline for Coco while screaming. Coco gasped in surprise before Abettor used his magic to get her out of the way, but Suri stayed on Coco like an arrow with a mind of its own going to hit one thing and moves around any obstacle. Eventually, Coco ran out of her room with a rampaging Suri following suit.

Rarity and Abettor looked positively shocked by this.

"Oh, did I forget to mansion that I had a back-up plan which involved hypnotizing my sister into being an unstoppable wrecking machine whenever she hears Canterlot and won't come out of her trance until she completely wipes out Coco?" said Thrift smugly as she walked past the unicorns, "Sorry," she said sarcastically, "Must've slipped my mind."

Rarity looks down and sees a pocket watch before giving Thrift an evil glare.

As Thrift was about to leave, she was suddenly caught by blue aura.

"What the?"

Before anything else, she saw her hypno trinket in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Coco and Suri Throwdown

Ch. 13: Coco and Suri Throwdown

Coco ran for her life as Suri followed her relentlessly while still in her killing machine trance.

Coco saw an abandoned warehouse up ahead.

"Maybe I can lose Suri in there." Coco wondered.

Coco went into the back alley and hopped on some garbage cans and went into the warehouse and a rampaging Suri followed suite.

Suri was taken a back due to how dark the warehouse was, but nonetheless continued her pursuit of Coco.

Speaking of which, the soft-spoken Earth Pony seamstress was trotting carefully around the warehouse to avoid Suri.

However, Suri was sniffing around like a bloodhound and saw a silhouette nearby. She smiled evilly as she advanced.

Coco was continuing to back up fearfully, not noticing a hoof shadow behind her. However,a conveniently placed mirror shows her this, causing her to turn around and scream in fright as she dodged the hoof of the snarling Suri.

Suri's hoof hit a pillar, which caused a lit lantern in it to tumble down onto some nearby firewood and well, in a nutshell, the whole place caught on fire.

Coco managed to dodge some of the flames before noticing a way out of the warehouse just as she is about to hightail it out of there, she saw Suri nearby, losing her breath due to the increasing flames and in a short instance, she passed out.

Coco was now in a tough spot. Should she run out while she still had the chance and leave the one who caused all her misery to suffer or should she go with her more moral judgement and save Suri deposit their bad history together?

After a moment of indecision, Coco finally gave in and groaned in frustration.

"I better get good karma for this." said Coco.

Coco went over to the unconscious Suri to brig out to safety but she heard rumbling and looked up and saw that the upperwood was about to come down on them.

Coco gasped as the burning wood came crashing down and she shielded Suri as she braced for impact.

Just as she thought it was all over, she heard faint humming and saw that she and Suri were enveloped in a light-blue shield.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. A Happy Ending

Ch. 14: A Happy Ending

The police were around the burnt abandoned warehouse and looked in awe as Coco came out with an unconscious Suri on her back with a blue shield around them, provided by Abettor.

As soon as Coco got out of the rubble, Abettor withdrew the shield and she sat Suri down.

Suri began to stir and the first thing she saw was Coco and snarled as she fiercely got up.

"Oh no," said Coco in worry., "Thrift said that the trance will remain in tact until she pulversies me."

Before Suri could do anything, she was suddenly drenched in liquid substance. The culprit for this was a fmailiar pegasus came.

"Everypony back-up," Tosspot said as he cmae forward with a shaking-and-stirred canister in his hooves, "I was the cause of that."

"Tosspot?" Coco asked as she came over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in a jam and came over to help you." said Tosspot.

Coco looked and saw Suri looking completely out of it. Smiling micheiviously, Coco came up to her and said slyly, "Suri listen very closely. When you sober up, you're post-hypnotic trance will be no more!"

As Coco gave her order, Suri regianed her sense. She looked around and was shocked at the police.

"CANTERLOT!" Suri shouted, desperately trying to restart the trance, to no anvil.

"What happened?!" Suri demanded to Tosspot.

"My Bubbling Brew happened." said Tosspot, showing off his drink.

"Ah," said Coco in surprise, "It's relaxing ffects must have disabled Suri's trance."

The police dragged Suri off to the mobile cart.

"You may have one this round Pommel!" Suri spat, "But rest assured, I will return!"

Suri was dragged off by the police.

"Don't worry Coco," said Abettor, "She won't be causing nay more toruble for a while, along with her new cellmate."

In the police cart, Suri was sitting next to an apprehended Thrift and both were wearing sour expressions.

"Will I hate prison?" asked Thrift.

"You don't have to ask that, mm'kay?" said Suri.

"I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over." said Coco, back in her apartment, hugging Abettor, causing him to blush and return the hug.

"Thanks for helping me out, by the way."

"No problem, my dear."

"Ahem." said the huffy voice of Rarity, still in her Shadow Spade detectice outfit, sitting across the room.

"Oh, you too, Rarity." said Coco in embarassment.

"All in a day's work, Ms. Pommel," said Rarity, leaning back, "All in a day's work."

Coco returned louging on Abettor, happy now that her life has returned to normal after being a mindless slave for a fortnight to her ex-boss and her conniving sister.

THE END


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry I forgot to add in the part where Coco sees a knife twirling in the air. It's just that I'm lazy and I'm not consistent with my fanfics.


End file.
